Don't leave me, please don't leave me
by Red Candies
Summary: Un OS Jisbon après la fin de Red John. Il n'y a pas de spoilers, un peu sur le 6x06 mais rien de dérangeant. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans révéler l'histoire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Je me suis décidée à publier un OS 100% Jisbon. (Alors les anti-jisbon, désolée, mais ce n'est pas le bon côté). J'en avais marre de ne pas en avoir dans la série et j'ai fait une Lisbon assez têtue, parce que dans la série elle est trop niaise et j'en ai marre.  
Mention de Red John, mais pas de son identité. Il y a un simple spoiler sur le 6x06, mais c'est très léger. Rating K. The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche rien, etc, etc.  
Just enjoy !

* * *

_« Don't leave me, please, don't leave me... »_

Ce jour-là, je l'attendais. On l'attendait tous, à vrai dire. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait compté. Comme si dix années n'avaient servi à rien. A ce moment précis, il y eut comme une fissure dans le temps. Chaque minute paraissait interminable. Et pourtant, l'horloge tiquait. Tic tac. Tic tac. Il était là, devant moi. J'avais une arme et lui, il n'avait rien. Pour la première fois, j'avais le dessus. J'étais maître de la situation. J'aurais dû être un minimum sensible au fait que j'allais ôter la vie de quelqu'un. Mais peut-on réellement qualifier ce monstre de « quelqu'un » ? Qui se préoccupait de la mort de l'être le plus cruel ? Le CBI ? Le FBI ? Ils allaient faire quoi, me jeter en prison pour les avoir débarrassés du plus grand tueur en série de la décennie ? La prison. Je m'en fichais pas mal, de celle-ci ! Au moins, j'aurais vengé mes deux anges parties bien trop tôt. Je fixai le prénommé John le Rouge avec assurance. Je pris une longue bouffée d'air pur. Certainement la dernière avant un long moment. Je ne qualifiais pas l'air d'une prison comme pur et bon pour la santé. Je m'apprêtais à tirer, quand une voix me fit relâcher la détente. Sa voix. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais je savais qu'elle me suppliait de ne pas le tuer. Ma chère Lisbon, ma chère Teresa, encore et toujours fidèle au règlement… Sans quitter mon vieil ennemi des yeux, je me tournai afin de voir le visage suppliant de ma meilleure amie. Même effrayée et en sueur elle était magnifique. 

« Jane ! A-t-elle crié, Jane écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne tire pas ! Je t'en prie, ne tire pas Jane ! » 

Sa voix s'était brisée et mon cœur en fit de même. Elle n'était pas armée et n'avait que ses mots pour me convaincre. D'une certaine manière, j'en étais touché. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de me descendre, peu importait ma décision. J'esquissai un sourire qui arracha une moue perplexe à la brunette. J'entrepris d'assigner un coup de point phénoménal à John le Rouge qui, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, s'effondra sur le sol. Ce coup de point, il fallait que je me le garde, c'était du tout puissant ! Lisbon sursauta et roula des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle adorait quand j'avais un côté gamin même dans les situations les plus délicates. Lâchant des yeux le corps inconscient de mon ennemi, je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de l'agent. Elle soutint mon regard et nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, ce qui me valut un frisson. La pièce était sombre mais une douce lumière émanait de mon amie. On dit que fixer une personne pendant plus de cinq secondes résultait soit d'une envie de meurtre, soit d'une envie de sauter sur la personne que l'on fixait. A cet instant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Teresa pensait. Les deux, très certainement. Je m'approchai d'elle et caressai son visage d'une main. J'essuyai doucement une perle salée qui avait réussi à s'échapper des deux émeraudes et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme ne broncha pas, mais n'approfondit pas le baiser. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ce que je faisais, ni ce qui lui arrivait. Et lorsqu'elle comprit, ce fut trop tard. Ses yeux fermés, elle ne m'avait pas vue reprendre l'arme coincée dans ma ceinture. Ses yeux fermés, elle ne m'avait pas vue tirer quatre fois sur le corps de mon vieil ennemi. 

J'avais été stupide. Une fois de plus. J'avais cru que peut-être, à la dernière seconde, Jane changerait d'idée et laisserait tomber sa vengeance. J'avais été idiote de croire que je pouvais le changer. Et encore une fois, il m'avait trompée. Il avait joué de mes sentiments. Ce baiser, je l'attendais. Depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais fini par me faire une raison. Je pensais que jamais je ne goûterais les lèvres de Patrick Jane. Mais maintenant que j'en avais eu un aperçu, j'avais envie de vomir. Un goût amer se répandait désormais dans ma bouche. Les bruits de tirs m'avaient poussée à reculer et à ouvrir les yeux. Au début, je pensais que John le Rouge s'était réveillé. Mais tout ce que j'avais trouvé, c'était un Jane debout, essuyant des éclaboussures de sang. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué et il semblait tellement serein. Je poussai un cri, horrifiée, déboussolée. Il l'avait tué. Je n'empêchais pas mes larmes de couler. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, mais je n'étais pas prête. Je n'étais pas prête à admettre une fin à la plus grande affaire de ma carrière, mais je n'étais pas prête à mettre fin à mon amitié avec mon consultant. Nous savions très bien qu'il allait finir en prison. Nous savions très bien qu'il n'était plus possible que je le regarde encore droit dans les yeux. Mes sentiments se déchiraient entre colère et tristesse. J'avais envie de secouer Jane par les épaules, de le frapper, de lui hurler dessus. Mais j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de sentir sa chaleur. Mais cette deuxième option, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'adopter. Plus maintenant. 

« Bravo Jane, ai-je lâché, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?! »

Mon ton s'est voulu plus sec que dans ma tête. Tant pis. Il ne fallait pas que je culpabilise maintenant. Le mentaliste, qui jusqu'à présent me tournait le dos, pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva face à moi. C'est fou comme, en quelques minutes, il avait changé. Une nouvelle expression se dessinait sur son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à la décrire, mais je savais que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il était tendu. Son regard ne savait pas où se poser. Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Alors, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais ma colère prit le dessus sur la tristesse. Je bouillonnai. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ses tours et je ne supportai pas la scène qui s'était déroulée devant mes yeux. Je fis un pas, puis un autre. Et j'explosai. 

« Tu n'es même pas fichu de me regarder dans les yeux ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Oui tu le sais ! Parce que tuer ce type ne t'a pas aidé ! Tu es toujours aussi triste, ta femme et ta fille te manquent toujours autant ! Tu n'as pas changé le monde, Patrick Jane ! Tu as juste tué un meurtrier et ça ne fait pas de toi un héros ! Tu le sais et tu ne sais même pas quoi faire. Tu as toujours pu compter sur moi. Toujours. Et pourtant, tu m'en as fait des sales coups ! Et ce que tu m'as fait à la plage, ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'éprouve des sentiments à ton égard… »

Et là, elle s'est tue. Tout comme moi, elle encaissait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait et vraiment tout. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'avais tué John le Rouge et elle avait raison. Je n'étais nullement satisfait. Je pensais que le voir mort me déculpabiliserait, me ferait sentir mieux. Mais en fait, j'avais toujours ce manque horrible en moi. Ce manque horrible et cette sensation désagréable d'avoir trahi ma partenaire. Après cette tirade, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe, à ce qu'elle s'enfuie ou à ce qu'elle me tue. Mais elle ne faisait rien, elle restait plantée là, simplement. Je fis un pas en arrière et croisai son regard, honteux. Son expression était indescriptible. Mais elle pleurait toujours comme si elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et le pire, c'était que j'étais responsable de ses larmes. Il y eut un long silence. Nous étions chacun en train de penser à nos gestes, à nos paroles. Particulièrement à ses paroles, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais concrètement exprimé ses sentiments. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. J'avais remarqué ses rougissements dès que je m'approchais d'elle, ou ses rires éclatants à chacune de mes blagues. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris ça pour de l'Amour avec un grand A, simplement pour une attirance passagère. Mais je me rendais compte désormais que toutes mes manipulations l'avaient blessée. J'avais agi en véritable idiot pas plus loin que la semaine dernière où je l'avais laissée seule au bord d'une route. Et maintenant, je l'avais trahie. J'avais rompu toute amitié avec elle et j'avais brisé son cœur. Le baiser que je lui avais donné il y a quelques minutes l'avait démolie et encore une fois, j'avais joué de ses sentiments. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que moi aussi, je jouais avec mes sentiments. 

« Lisbon… murmurai-je dans un souffle, je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé… je… je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais… du moins, je ne pensais pas que c'étaient des sentiments réels… je suis tellement désolé… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle reculait. Je finis par attraper son poignet, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux. De mon autre main, j'encerclai son visage. Je la sentais se tendre, elle avait tellement peur que je me serve d'elle encore une fois. Pourtant, elle prit sur elle et me laissa caresser sa chevelure brune. Je fis un dernier pas et nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été. J'avançai doucement mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, laissant un espace. C'était à elle de le combler ou de reculer. J'avais besoin d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer. Elle essuya une perle salée et sa main se posa sur ma joue. Ce contact me fit frissonner. Alors, elle combla le vide entre nos deux bouches qui s'accordèrent un vrai baiser. Au début, Lisbon était réticente. Elle ne voulait pas m'accorder une plus grande place en elle. Mais elle approfondit le baiser et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Comme si elles n'allaient plus jamais se quitter. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparèrent. L'agent ouvrit les yeux et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je la sentis sangloter et murmurer : 

« Ne me quitte pas, Jane… »

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je savais qu'il allait partir. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas en prison, ou du moins, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas réconcilié avec lui-même. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le laisser. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas après ce doux baiser. Pour la première fois, il avait été sincère et il ne cherchait pas à jouer avec moi. Plusieurs personnes me qualifieraient de naïve ou de complètement aveuglée par l'amour. Je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre mon consultant. C'était impossible. Alors je lui passe tout, je lui passe même un meurtre. Je voulais juste l'avoir près de moi. Je relevai la tête et croisai un Jane apaisé. Pas totalement, mais bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je savais que ça allait prendre du temps, que nous aurions besoin de temps pour nous reconstruire, pour nous retrouver. Mais je savais désormais que ce n'était pas impossible. L'amertume que je ressentais s'était dissipée et ce nouveau baisé m'avait redonnée une forme de vie, je pouvais enfin goûter à Patrick Jane comme il se le devait. C'est là qu'il m'a regardée, et m'a chuchotée dans l'oreille avant de m'enlacer. 

« Jamais, Lisbon, avait-il dit, jamais. »

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que cela vous a plus. :)


End file.
